


Лицо войны

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, timeline - his last bow, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События «Его прощального поклона» и после. Уотсон, к отчаянию Холмса, записывается добровольцем на фронт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лицо войны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WAR CRIMES](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225016) by Katie Forsythe. 



> Бета [toxicatta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta/)

Я сидел на водительском сиденье небольшого автомобиля, опущенное стекло дверцы позволяло удобно расположить на ней локоть; завитки сигаретного дыма лениво растворялись в застоявшемся воздухе. Двигатель немного постучал, потарахтел и успокоился. Я не знал, как долго придется ждать, поэтому устроился в кожаном кресле поудобнее и приготовился к бессонной ночи. Сквозь лобовое стекло виднелись пояс звезд в душном небе над меловыми скалами и брызги пенистых волн. Я откинул голову на спинку и прикрыл глаза, но, оказавшись наедине с мыслями, тут же открыл их снова. Может, прогуляться? Я раньше не ходил по скалам в такой неестественной тишине, но тепло летней ночи действовало успокаивающе. Но нет, мне сказали ждать, а водитель не может оставить автомобиль без присмотра, чтобы побросать камешки в море.

Я посмотрел на время, и в памяти мимолетно и горько всплыло «Ждите». Я вздохнул и убрал часы в карман. Прошло десять минут. Они казались часом, но я всегда с трудом осознавал течение времени в моменты сильного душевного напряжения, а события последних суток вызвали в памяти судьбоносные дни 1894-го. «То было двадцать лет назад, — напомнил я себе, — теперь тебе все что-нибудь да напоминает». Я бросил окурок на землю и потер лицо ладонями.

Разнылось плечо, и я осторожно его размял. Долгие бдения никогда не были моей сильной стороной. Разум углублялся в самые тревожные фантазии — я никогда не умел выбрасывать из головы лишнее, чтобы сидеть в темноте подобно зверю на охоте. О чем я думал в ту далекую ночь в Сток-Моране или в банковском подземелье, когда мы сидели, опершись на груды французского золота? Уже и не вспомнить. Ничего удивительного: загадки так тесно срослись в моей голове с их решениями, что собственные ошибочные предположения выветрились из памяти бесследно. Гордость и удовлетворение от успеха, радость от осознания, что и я сыграл какую-никакую роль в его достижении, — все это было так живо, словно случилось сегодня утром. Почему-то эта мысль меня разозлила. Я полез за еще одной сигаретой.

Дверь дома с покатой крышей отворилась, и из нее вышел человек, которого я ждал; угрюмое ленивое шарканье, с которым он входил в дом, сменилось легкой кошачьей походкой. Я не видел ее два года, и сердце против воли забилось чаще. Он бросил со скалы нечто похожее на тяжелую мокрую губку и направился ко мне, на ходу вытирая руки платком — жест, очевидно знаменующий окончание дела; к тому моменту мое сердце билось прямо в горле, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он точно его почувствует, пришла мне в голову шальная мысль, когда он наклонился к открытому окну и глубоко меня поцеловал. Он пах табаком и хлороформом. Меня это не тревожило. Скорее, заставило ответить с еще большим желанием.

 

***

— Могу я озвучить свое мнение? — спросил я смеясь. Мы лежали на большой кровати под пологом, на безвозвратно испорченном постельном белье. Холмс устроился на сгибе моей руки и глядел снизу вверх сияющим взглядом, который даже в его шестьдесят остался таким же пронзительным. Я не мог отвести от него глаз, но не из-за этих значительных изменений во внешности, а потому, что он, в сущности, совсем не изменился. На жилистом теле никогда не было ни унции лишнего веса, и оно таким и осталось, а руки хоть и огрубели, но не растеряли присущего им чувственного любопытства. Конечно, в уголках глаз углубились морщины, а треугольная линия роста волос, всегда придававшая ему такой умный вид, стала чуть острее, чем в молодости. Подобно моим усам и волосам, его были совсем седыми на висках — как и предмет нынешней дискуссии.

Он вздохнул:

— Можете говорить что угодно при условии полного со мной согласия.

— Тоже мне разрешение. Какая же это демократия, если мне только одно мнение и позволено?

— Моя борода — не демократия, — он улыбнулся мне в шею. — Это отвратительнейшая мерзость, и я должен спасти от нее мир. Даже если б я не занимался расследованиями преступлений, совесть бы все равно заставила.

Я пожал плечами.

— Я всего лишь простой врач. У меня нет таких высоких общественных обязательств. — Лишь при одном упоминании моей профессии сердце у меня сжалось. — Но говоря объективно, вы правы. Она ужасная.

Он с отвращением подергал бородку и лег на меня сверху.

— Это вторая по величине жертва, которую я принес своей стране, — объявил он.

Такой откровенности я не ждал. Я так редко ее удостаивался, что планировал найти силы на признание, которое должно быть озвучено до наступления утра, в чувстве досады на его обычную отчужденность. Я прочистил горло.

— А первая?

— Я уже не молод, — мягко ответил он. — Но если бы и был — никто бы не заставил меня добровольно согласиться на два года разлуки. А вот долг перед Родиной должен быть превыше всего. — Он легко меня поцеловал и принялся собирать разбросанную одежду.

Я последовал его примеру с тяжелым сердцем. Не должен был он такое говорить. Я вдруг понял, что раздражен, и удивился этому. Я вертел в руках галстук, найденный среди беспорядка на полу, и ощущал на себе его взгляд.

— Возраст — понятие растяжимое, — улыбнулся я ему. — Сейчас я чувствую себя лет на двадцать моложе, чем когда получил телеграмму с просьбой прибыть в Харидж на автомобиле.

— И выглядите так же, — протянул он. — Все такой же мальчишка.

— Подобная наглая ложь бросает пятно на ваши способности к наблюдению и мой здравый смысл, — возразил я и подошел ближе, чтобы застегнуть рубашку на тонких плечах.

— Ерунда. Мои способности остались прежними. То же можно сказать и о моих способностях одеваться самостоятельно, но я далек от того, чтобы лишать вас этого маленького удовольствия.

Он с улыбкой наблюдал за моими руками. Как мне хотелось быть ближе! Как мне хотелось, чтобы он не уезжал на целый год в Америку создавать новую личность, а потом такой же нескончаемый год работал под прикрытием. Чтобы он телеграфировал неделей раньше. Всего одна неделя из сотни изменила бы все. Сердце мое затрепетало от одной лишь мысли. Я отвернулся и начал поспешно натягивать на себя одежду.

— Пойду проверю вашего бывшего коллегу, — пробормотал я и прошел мимо него, закрывая за собой дверь.

Немец лежал на диване, погруженный в глубокий сон — Холмс тщательно просчитал эффект дозы хлороформа. Я знал, он не собирался причинять ему вред, и когда я проверил зрачки и пульс, я знал еще кое-что: во-первых, Холмс избавил меня от необходимости сидеть у дивана ночь напролет, возникни у меня такое побуждение, а во-вторых, мой пациент проснется утром быстро и в компании оглушающей головной боли.

Вскоре Холмс ко мне присоединился, тоже полуодетый.

— Как минимум этой ночью мы можем позволить себе забыть о немецкой угрозе, — произнес он, задумчиво меня разглядывая. — Марта, скорее всего, уже спит. И еще она замечательно туга на ухо. На самом деле, я оделся только за этим. — Он с проказливой улыбкой достал пыльную бутылку и показал этикетку. — Надеюсь, вы не против имперского Токая. Из личного погреба Франца-Иосифа в Шенбруннском дворце, но не стоит ворчать на его происхождение.

— То что нужно. — Я невольно поддался веселью, которого сам не ощущал, и достал из серванта пару бокалов. — Как заботливо со стороны Фон Борка разузнать, какое вино мне нравится. Он необычайно щедрый немецкий агент.

— Может, он и хороший спортсмен, но щедростью не отличается, — улыбнулся Холмс. — А вот я ваши вкусы хорошо знаю.

Я обернулся с бокалами в руке и посмотрел на него в изумлении; Холмс доставал из стола штопор.

— Сами что ли выпросили?

— Чтобы отметить результаты наших трудов. Он не скупится обычно на такие небольшие услуги. Я отметил, что оно прекрасно подойдет для тоста в честь замечательных партнерских отношений. Наш приятель на диване решил, что я имею в виду его. Несомненно, он слегка расстроится, когда осознает свою ошибку.

— У него будет куда больший повод для печали, чем потеря бутылки вина, хотя бы и токайского, — пробормотал я, качая головой и поражаясь его невероятной способности постоянно меня удивлять. Холмс наполнил бокалы и передал один мне. Он поднял свой молча, я сделал то же. Я нашел в себе силы спокойно встретить его взгляд, но быстро опустил глаза.

Холмс с ничего не выражающим лицом сделал глоток и опустил бокал на стол.

— Это очень хорошее вино, Холмс, — поблагодарил я.

Он помолчал.

— Да, Уотсон, замечательное. — Он вышел из-за стола, обошел его кругом и оперся бедром, скрестив на груди руки. — Я планировал просто вас порадовать, но теперь надеюсь, оно выполнит и другую свою функцию. In vino veritas, да, друг мой? И что же вас так тревожит? Знай я вас хуже, решил бы, что вы завели в мое отсутствие отвратительную интрижку. — Он произнес это легким тоном, почти расслабленно, но серые глаза смотрели необычайно серьезно.

Реальность была настолько ужаснее, что я почти рассмеялся.

— Неужели два года верности — непосильный подвиг для шестидесятидвухлетнего старика?

— Полчаса назад я убедился в прежней выносливости и энтузиазме так называемого старика, так что пересмотрите этот аргумент еще раз.

Вот теперь я и в самом деле рассмеялся.

— Ну спасибо. С чего вам это вообще в голову пришло? Неужели в Америке вы сами развлекались с энергичными молодыми щеголями? Или вам больше по вкусу эмигрировавшие из Ирландии полицейские?

— Если бы я с кем-то и «развлекался», глупо было б вот так в этом признаться, как считаете?

Я уже не улыбался.

— Так что?

— Разумеется, нет! — Он с преувеличенной насмешкой мотнул головой. — Я не сдаюсь во власть собственным наклонностям..

— Холмс. — Я только наполовину пытался скрыть изумление. — Я тоже не сибарит.

Не вы один умеете сдерживать порывы, и такая форма оправдания никому из нас не делает чести.

— Вы не ответили на вопрос, — прорычал он. — Если вы завели интрижку, знайте, я не против.

— Да ладно, серьезно? — На мгновение его взгляд напомнил мне другой: ему был тридцать один год, когда во время одного из посещений Скотленд-Ярда я одарил некоего необычайно мужественного юношу-инспектора слишком благодушным взглядом. Он заметил это благодушие с обычным бесстрастием и, когда мы вернулись домой, заверил, что его это совсем не волнует, а затем подверг меня крайне изощренной четырехчасовой пытке, по завершении которой я, к полному его удовлетворению, не мог вспомнить даже имени того юноши.

— Серьезно, — подтвердил он с выражением боли на лице. — Особенно когда у вас такое лицо, словно вы пытаетесь признаться в чем-то, что понравится мне много, много меньше, если это вообще возможно.

— Холмс, — выдохнул я в порыве нежности. — Я ни с кем не знакомился, пока вас не было. Я люблю вас. Люблю уже очень и очень долго.

В его взгляде мелькнуло нечто, чему я впервые нашел название лет пять назад. Это выражение из его молодости, без лучей морщин в уголках глаз оно казалось недоверием и приводило к спорам. Только недавно я узнал в нем благодарность. Я смотрел на него и видел человека, более других в этом мире заслуживающего биографа, и втайне себя поздравил. Я уже не волновался, что разум мой не переставая сочиняет речевые обороты, пока Холмс просто стоит рядом. Я люблю его слишком долго, чтобы скупиться на место в своем сердце.

— Холмс. Я люблю вас. Я заставлю вас в это поверить, даже если это станет делом всей моей жизни. Хотя сейчас так оно и есть. Иди ко мне.

Невозможно сосчитать, сколько раз он меня целовал, хотя точность биографа, не говоря уж об одержимости любовника, требовала конкретной цифры. Тысячу? Пять тысяч? Если допустить пять поцелуев в день в течение нескольких десятилетий… но нет. Мой друг не всегда поддается расчетам. Достаточно того, что в этом поцелуе было больше нежности и благодарного облегчения, чем в каком-либо другом.

Когда я бросил на него взгляд, он снова улыбался. Я ощутил давнее знакомое желание видеть эту улыбку всегда, и тут же в сотый раз понял: будь он другим, я бы ни за что его не полюбил.

— Ну и ладно, — мягко сказал он, увидев мое лицо, — поговорим об этом дома. Вернемся в постель. — Он сделал шаг назад, и хватка пальцев на моей руке разжалась, когда я не последовал за ним.

— Холмс, — еле слышно произнес я, превозмогая боль в груди. — Я не вернусь на Бейкер-стрит. В смысле, я не останусь с вами.

Он обернулся. Я слишком хорошо знал эту преувеличенно невозмутимую позу.

— Почему же? — наконец спросил он.

— Я вернулся на службу, — пробормотал я и сделал большой глоток вина. Наконец-то сказал. Будь что будет — по крайней мере, мне больше не нужно держать это в себе.

Холмс досадливо топнул голой ногой, а потом утешил себя тем, что непонимающе покачал головой.

— Уотсон, боюсь, проведенное в Америке время плохо повлияло на мою способность понимать традиционный английский. Мне послышалось, будто вы решили снова повоевать, что невозможно. Вы бы не стали ждать два года, чтобы совершить в конце концов подобную дурость.

У меня сжались кулаки. Как же он был неправ! Я никогда не задумывался над точным числом, потому что знания подобного рода ведут к опрометчивым поступкам, но в тот момент я горел желанием показать, насколько сильно он ошибался.

— Я не два года ждал, — отчетливо произнес я и сам поразился просочившейся в голос желчи. — Я семь лет ждал.

Брови Холмса взлетели на лоб и выгнулись странными изломанными линиями; его нетерпение все росло.

— О чем вы толкуете, Уотсон? Вы знаете что-то, чего не знаю я? Сейчас 1914-ый или нет?

— Разумеется.

— Тогда я не вижу в ваших словах ни грамма смысла.

— Понимаю, — расстроенно произнес я. — Позвольте вас просветить. Самая последняя наша разлука длилась два года. Если принять во внимание события, предшествующие описанным под заголовком «Пустой дом» — довольно ироничным, если вспомнить двадцать пять месяцев до этих событий, — цифра увеличивается до пяти лет. Еще я посчитал время, которое складывается из коротких поездок, не дольше месяца каждая. В общей сложности получаем семь, и это я включил только те отлучки, которые подвергали вашу жизнь серьезной опасности — потому что она всегда в опасности, строго говоря.

Он смотрел на меня пораженным взглядом, в котором начал зарождаться гнев.

— Семь лет ожидания, Холмс, — повторил я. — Это очень много. Должен признаться, я сомневался, считать ли случай с водопадом — я ведь тогда оплакивал, а не ждал.

Тут сквозь глухую оборону Холмса просочилось напряжение; на мгновение мне показалось, он сейчас повалит меня на пол.

— Если вы смеете приравнивать трусливейшую попытку бегства к величайшему в моей карьере акту самопожертвования, я не могу гарантировать, что эта беседа останется в рамках вежливости, — заявил он, изо всех сил сопротивляясь желанию сжать кулаки.

— Я и не думал. И все же, хоть когда-нибудь… хотя бы в самые спокойные мгновения вашего опасного предприятия думали вы о том, каково это?

— Что, черт побери, ты имеешь в виду?

— Вы уже объяснили свои действия в 1894-ом достаточно подробно, — прошипел я, — а значит, нам не нужно возвращаться в то, как я понимаю, для нас обоих тяжелое время. Я просто хочу поинтересоваться, понимаете ли вы, каково это: ждать любимого человека, беспомощно, бессильно, без возможности помочь, каждый день воображая тысячу бед. Я хочу знать, подумали ли вы хотя бы раз, кроме размышлений о своем высоком долге и благих намерениях, еще и о моих чувствах? Черт, да мне даже писать вам запрещали все это время!

— Вот это уже не только ваше лишение, — выплюнул он. — Того, о чем вам нельзя было писать, я не мог прочесть.

— Да что вы! Вам было, чем утешиться: вы же на благо страны работали. Мое существование стоило меньше, чем ничего. Вот почему я…

Под его взглядом я осекся.

— Ты это серьезно? — Я никогда не слышал у него такого голоса. — Ты правда записался? Что конкретно ты указал в письме? У тебя же есть связи, тебя не отправят на передовую?

— На фронт, — сказал я как можно быстрее. Никогда не подозревал, что акт патриотизма будет вызывать во мне такой жгучий стыд.

Он смотрел на меня так, словно одной силой воли хотел лишить слова их содержания.

— Вы же это не серьезно, — произнёс он наконец.

— Серьезно, — сказал я, и слова полились потоком — перед единственным человеком, с которым мне было спокойно, который меня уважал и любил: — Я так хотел, чтобы и моя жизнь что-то значила. Я думал, вас не будет еще два года. Пять лет — это все, что они мне сказали. В июне я получил телеграмму: «Наш общий друг вероятно мертв точка. Соболезнования точка». Я отказался в это верить. Сегодняшняя телеграмма была шоком. Не смотрите на меня так, это не ваша вина — вся работа пошла бы насмарку, если бы мы регулярно связывались. Себя я могу оправдать только тем, что мой патриотизм так же глубок, как ваш. Я хотел что-то значить, как значил раньше: говорить людям старую, грубую правду, что у них только половина ноги или серьезное внутреннее кровотечение. Есть люди, которым нужно это услышать. Для этого тоже нужна смелость.

Я крепко прижал Холмса к себе. Он был белым, как полотно.

— Вы записались в армию и попросились на фронт?

Я попытался сглотнуть, но судорожно сжавшееся горло позволило с трудом.

— Да.

Он не ответил. Он схватил первый попавшийся под руку антиквариат — вазу неизвестного происхождения — и разбил о стену. Она угодливо разлетелась на мелкие осколки.

— Холмс! — Я был слишком напуган, чтобы произнести что-то, кроме его имени.

— О, да не трудитесь вы объяснять, — он задохнулся, накрытый потоком боли, — это наказание за водопад. Чем еще я заслужил вот это? — Он бросил на пол еще одну раритетную вещицу.

— Холмс, прекрати. Остановись, родной мой, прошу.

Он остановился, но наградил меня таким яростным взглядом, что я не смог вымолвить ни слова.

— Как же я отвратителен. Хладнокровно вырезал из жизни единственного человека, который значил для меня все. Я, несомненно, заслужил каждый камень, что он в меня бросит. Прошу прощения, самые хрупкие вазы я уже разбил, — усмехнулся он.  — И еще извините за то, что все эти годы считал себя прощенным.

— Ты так ничего и не понял! — прокричал я, схватив его за плечи. — Я семь лет жил в аду. Я думал, ты поймешь, если сам испытаешь то же!

— Ах, ну так ты ошибаешься, — изможденным тоном пробормотал он. — Уверяю тебя, всё это я испытывал.

— Правда? — Я немного ослабил хватку. — Маялся наедине с самим собой, не зная, вернется ли к тебе любимый?

— Да, я же сказал. Дело только в том, дорогой друг, что ты гораздо сильнее меня. Это продолжалось всего два дня — не дольше, чем я мог выдержать, и отнюдь не по случайному совпадению. А если ты до сих пор считаешь меня не способным на человеческие чувства только потому, что я привык полагаться на разум, ты либо мазохист, либо сумасшедший. — Он с леденящей душу четкостью выплюнул эти слова и вышел в сырую ночь.

От этих слов мои возмущение и убежденность в собственной правоте значительно пошатнулись. С судорожно колотящимся сердцем я осторожно вышел следом. Я никогда не любил наши споры, особенно если моя позиция в них оказывалась настолько нелогичной, но от мысли, что я своими руками разрушил тридцатилетнюю связь, меня бросало в дрожь и холод.

Он стоял у автомобиля и яростно курил. Я осторожно подошел поближе.

— Я так понимаю, эпизод, о котором вы говорите, состоял в том, что я в одиночку охранял пустой склад, пока вы неизвестно где сражались с семью или восемью головорезами, — с насмешкой предположил я. Гнев мой утих, но я слишком многое пережил по его вине, чтобы окончательно закрыть эту тему.

— Вы довольно легкомысленны по отношению к эпизоду, который критики считают вашим высочайшим литературным достижением, — парировал он.

— Если я о нем писал, то меня удивляет, почему я до сих пор понятия не имею, о чем вы толкуете.

— Меня это не меньше вашего удивляет, — пренебрежительно бросил он. — Должно быть, эти два года действительно были для вас непростыми, если вы не можете вспомнить небольшое происшествие с сэром Баскервилем в Баскервиль-холле.

— Холмс… — Как бы я хотел, чтобы он не имел в виду то, что он, казалось, имел в виду. Потому что тогда я точно полный идиот.

— Я бросил вас в паутину событий — я знал, что они будут ужасными, — чтобы посвятить себя делу о шантаже. Получилось довольно убого, но, по правде сказать, мой клиент едва ли был достоин безраздельного внимания. Через два поистине кошмарных дня я сорвался и затаился в пещере неподалеку. Припоминаете хоть что-нибудь? Наверное, вам нужны детали. Там вроде бы еще была такая замечательная собачка.

— Холмс, — тоскливо повторил я, — два дня — это не…

— Два года? Прекрасно понимаю. Я уже сказал, вы гораздо храбрее меня. А теперь вы просите меня поселиться в Уайтхолле, чтобы взламывать коды и обучать двойных агентов, пока вы… — Он замолчал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Да не собираюсь я умирать, — взмолился я и обнял его. Он вцепился в меня, как утопающий за соломинку. — Я не мог больше ждать. Чуть с ума не сошел. Сколько раз мне говорили, что вы до 1916-го не вернетесь. Я люблю Англию так же, как и вы, я хотел быть полезным.

— Уже началось, — прошептал он. — Уже началось, и никто не сможет это остановить. Мы оккупировали Тоголенд. Людей обмундировали колючей проволокой и автоматами. Сербы выстроили фронт вдоль Дрины и Савы. В Бельгии роют окопы, в немецкой компании И.Г. Фарбена в шаге от разработки нового более эффективного способа распыления смертоносного хлора по всей… — голос его оборвался, и он крепко прижал мою голову к своей груди. — Вы же это не серьезно, — в который раз повторил он. — Как бы вы ни хотели меня наказать — разве этого не достаточно? Вы же никогда не были жестоким.

Я знал, что будет непросто. Я редко поддаюсь самообману, но лишь дважды видел я Шерлока Холмса в состоянии, близком к слезам: двадцать лет назад, когда я в недвусмысленных выражениях заявил ему, что после трехлетнего отсутствия не желаю больше его видеть; и в 1902-ом, когда меня подстрелили в ногу. Не знаю, как долго мы там стояли, но потом он ушел в дом один, а я остался смотреть, как разбиваются о скалы волны.

 

***

На следующее утро мы вдвоем утрамбовали связанного Фон Борка на заднее сиденье автомобиля. Несмотря на очевидную изможденность, Холмс осыпал бывшего нанимателя веселыми шутками, но тот был так раздавлен, что поддерживать оживленную беседу желал менее всего на свете. После парочки выплюнутых вместе со слюной угроз бывший секретный агент впал в безысходное молчание, и оставшуюся часть пути по извивающимся проселочным дорогам я вел автомобиль в тишине. Холмс, казалось, был этому рад. Рассекая высушенные солнцем холмы, мы представляли собой жалкое зрелище: каждый погружен в собственные мрачные мысли.

Мы оставили Фон Борка в Скотленд-Ярде на попечении пары вялых инспекторов и молча вернулись к автомобилю. У меня была назначена встреча с приятелем, майором Куком, которому я четыре дня назад отправил письмо с предложением своих услуг. Я боялся опоздать, но все же предложил Холмсу подбросить его до Бейкер-стрит.

— Идите, дорогой мой, — покачал он головой. — Я соскучился по Лондону. Тут недалеко, а мне нужно обдумать пару вопросов.

— Ну ладно. Тогда увидимся дома. Я буду с вами так скоро, как только смогу.

Он улыбнулся той потрясенной улыбкой, которая обычно появляется сама собой как реакция на жестокий удар, развернулся на каблуках и пошел вниз по улице; сердце мое ушло вместе с ним. Наверное, я пару минут стоял на тротуаре и раздумывал, станет ли он хуже обо мне думать, если я притворюсь, что никому ничего не писал. Хоть и понимал: его мнение важно, но не настолько. Я бы сам перестал себя уважать. Я направился к майору Куку, с трудом осознавая свои действия, и к моменту, когда оказался у его порога, был до дна иссушен эмоциями.

Майор поднялся из-за стола и сердечно пожал мне руку, радостно шевеля моржовыми усами. Когда-то мы были довольно близки, но карьеры — в моем случае карьера Холмса, а в его — его собственная — охладили наши отношения до уровня взаимной доброжелательности.

— Прекрасно выглядите, доктор, — приветливо сказал он и указал на кресло. Сам он с выражением спокойного удовлетворения на лице сел напротив. — С письмом это вы хорошо придумали. Да-да, сэр, подняли мне настроение на весь вечер. Вы всегда были таким отзывчивым и патриотичным, друг мой.

Мы поговорили о том о сем. Я не запомнил ни слова с того вечера. Тень от оконной рамы вместе с солнцем ползла по стене к портрету генерала Гордона, почти такому же, какой висит у меня в комнате. Майор предложил чай, я взял чашку и забыл о ней. Когда я понял, что держу что-то в руке, чай уже остыл. Прошло минут сорок, и майор улыбнулся и поднялся со стула.

— Я правда не могу уделить вам больше времени, старина, но я и выразить не могу, как приятно было снова вас увидеть.

Я смотрел на него и не мог понять, почему он так себя ведет.

— Вам больше нечего мне сообщить?

— Что сообщить? — засмеялся он. — О чем вы, старина? У вас есть вопрос и вы забыли его задать?

— Я думал, вы скажете, куда меня направляют и под чье командование.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и нахмурился.

— Так, дружище, слушайте сюда, — мягко сказал он. — Вы хотели как лучше, и письмо ваше было принято соответствующе, уверяю вас. Но боюсь, я мало что могу сделать. Возможно, Англия и дойдет до такого состояния, когда на фронте понадобятся солдаты постарше, чем сейчас, но даже и в этом случае — вы ведь дважды были ранены, старина, не так ли? Плечо и нога? Не воспринимайте мои слова как оскорбление, вы выглядите таким же годным, каким и должен выглядеть британский джентльмен. Но не можете же вы ожидать от старого друга, чтобы он поймал вас на слове, каким бы бескорыстным оно ни было. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, друг мой?

— Да, — ответил я, глупо улыбаясь. Он решил, что мой ошеломленный вид — результат удара по самолюбию. А я не верил своим ушам. — Дорогой майор, спасибо. — Я быстро пожал ему руку. — Спасибо за чай. Боюсь, мне тоже нужно бежать. Спасибо, что уделили время, друг мой.

— Не за что, — засмеялся он, — всегда пожалуйста.

Последних слов я почти не слышал, потому что вылетел за дверь и направился домой.

 

***

На Бейкер-стрит никого не было. В вызванной облегчением лихорадке я нетерпеливо вышагивал по комнате и переставал суетиться, только чтобы выскочить на лестницу или посмотреть в окно на входную дверь. Наконец я услышал, как внизу ключом открывают замок, и по спине пробежал холодок. Обычно такая легкая походка моего друга звучала до ужаса безысходно. Оказавшись у двери в миг, когда Холмс открыл ее с той стороны, я налетел на него с ликующим энтузиазмом, выбил из рук книги и поцеловал так, словно моя жизнь зависела от этого поцелуя.

Он ахнул и отшатнулся гораздо скорее, чем сделал бы это в обычных обстоятельствах. Он посетил цирюльника и вернулся настолько близко к своему прежнему облику, что лучше и пожелать нельзя, разве что был бледнее обычного, а под глазами потемнели круги. Моя вина, знаю. А он причинил много горя мне, но мы оба загладим свою вину. Он окинул меня взглядом.

— Что случилось?

— Меня не взяли.

— Тебя… прошу прощения? — Во взгляде мелькнула надежда — так стремительно, что у меня выступили слезы. Я решил не обращать на них внимания.

— Я старый и ненужный. Поцеловал вот вас, чтобы возродить юношеский пыл. Слабенькая получилась попытка.

Острое его лицо засветилось улыбкой.

— Я бы не назвал этот поцелуй слабеньким. Вы остаетесь?

— Да, если и вы остаетесь, — засмеялся я.

— О, слава Богу, — выдохнул он и прижал меня к себе. А в следующую секунду схватил за грудки и яростно затряс.

— Никогда. Ни за что. Больше так не делай. Понял меня?

— Полностью.

Он встряхнул меня еще раз. Плечо начало пульсировать, и я вспомнил, какие же сильные у него руки.

— Я очень хорошо понимаю, что вы мне не подчиняетесь. Но если вы еще раз устроите мне такую ужасную ночь, я за себя не отвечаю. Я предупредил.

Я постарался не улыбнуться и не показать, что его яростная хватка вызвала во мне возбуждение. Облегчение у него неразрывно связано со злостью, особенно, когда я оказываюсь его причиной. Не знаю, почему оно приводит его в такую ярость, но подозреваю, что облегчение подразумевает слабость, а слабость всегда вызывала у него отвращение.

— Холмс, — произнес я как можно осторожнее, — вы выглядите так, словно собираетесь избить меня до бесчувствия.

— Да надо бы, — огрызнулся он. Потом отпустил меня, выхватил сигарету и упал в кресло. — Тридцать лет прошло, а вы все еще считаете меня какой-то бесчувственной машиной. Подобные оскорбительные идеи заслуживают наказания.

— Понимаю. — Я все же позволил себе улыбнуться, судорожно при этом размышляя. — Как думаете, наказание должно быть материальным, словесным, физическим или в какой-нибудь иной, более изощренной форме?

— Я еще ничего не решил, — ледяным тоном заметил он, пренебрежительно зажигая сигарету.

Я попытался прочитать язык его тела, но он сидел, и усилия пропали даром.

— Что ж, — пробормотал я лучшую реплику из возможных в этой ситуации, — тогда у меня есть предложение.

— Предложения принимаются, разумеется, — так же холодно ответил он.

Холодность меня подбодрила. Ибо если был на свете человек, чье поведение я рьяно изучал всю свою жизнь, то он сидел сейчас в кресле у камина, скрючившись в узел и пылая от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Я приложил все усилия, чтобы произнести как можно спокойнее:

— Предлагаю затащить меня в постель и там уже делать все, что посчитаете нужным.

Я задержал дыхание. Это был рискованный шаг, но если не дать ему возможность выпустить пар, он останется в таком состоянии на несколько дней. Драться с ним на кулаках у меня желания не было. Продолжая изображать невозмутимость, я думал о том, что если и есть в этом мире что-то более будоражащее, чем Холмс, который берет силой, то это Холмс, который при этом в состоянии ледяной ярости.

Он разглядывал меня пристально целую вечность, на время которой в комнате воцарилось неприятное молчание.

— Принято. — Он бросил окурок в камин и прошел к двери собрать разбросанные книги. — У вас пять минут. Может, десять. — Он пренебрежительно пожал плечами. — Мне нужно набросать ответ брату. У него для меня дело.

Моя рука замерла на дверной ручке.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, в чем оно состоит?

— Если вы меня слушали, то, возможно, вспомните. Я уже говорил о нем сегодня: они хотят, чтобы я взломал пару замысловатых шифров. Буду бегать туда-сюда между Бейкер-стрит и Уайтхоллом. Вероятнее всего, пока война не кончится. Я попросил остаться в Лондоне.

— О, — спокойно произнес я. — Понимаю. Я тогда пока разденусь. Передавайте привет брату.

Ответить он не потрудился, ни словом, ни жестом, ни взглядом. Но я и не ждал ответа. Я закрыл дверь в спальню, привалился к ней спиной и медленно облегченно выдохнул.

Я водил пальцами по дереву, а в голове роились смутные мысли: каково это было бы — снова вернуться в строй? С тех пор, как я был солдатом, война изменилась, но не стала менее страшной, и врачи сейчас еще нужнее, чем прежде. Бывало, я находил в пустыне растерзанное взрывом тело, и все, что мне оставалось — только закрыть пареньку глаза. Даже это странным образом считалось за помощь. Иногда я неделями ходил за отчаянным храбрецом, изрубленным на кусочки вражеским клинком, чтобы, проснувшись жарким сухим утром, найти его мертвым. И умер он не по какой-то особой причине, а просто потому, что устал сражаться. Дни, подобные этим, были самими страшными. Дни, когда все усилия пропадали втуне.

Я потянул галстук и подошел к окну, чтобы открыть его нараспашку. Легкий ветерок обласкал лицо и шею. Разминая плечо, я прислонился к подоконнику и глубоко вздохнул. Пахло жженым кирпичом, лошадьми и — с каждым днем все резче — автомобильными выхлопами. Он написал брату еще до возвращения — это очевидно. Попросил остаться в Лондоне. Значит, не все усилия пропали втуне. Я снова закрыл окно. Все равно его нельзя оставлять открытым.

 

 


End file.
